Am-Xitha Historical NPCs
by T.A. Saunders ©2013 v1.0, art by Catherine Steele 'Anathayn Kivaan' Race: Formerly a Tallis-Shei Elf, now a ghost that haunts the forge. Age: Died at his 420th year of life. Class: Paragon Guardian Description: 'Before his death, with the fall of Am-Xitha, Anathayn Kivaan was a wiry sort, with short, pale blue hair and fair skin. Tall for a Moon Elf, at 5′ and 7″, Anathayn commanded the affections of many of the women of Am-Xitha, Shei and non-Shei alike. As an apparition, he retains his handsome features, but they are drowned in spectral white, with cold eyes that retain nothing of their original mirthful gleam. '''History: '''Born to an Shei sculptor and a Shei noblewoman, Anathayn was the third son of six children. Middle-born and perhaps the most independant, it was clear early on that he had picked up his father’s artistic eye and his mother’s stubborn demeanor. He was a proud sort, often finding himself in contests with other children to prove his worth, thanks to a legendary ego to match his impressive skills. Of course, these contests rarely involved his skills, and usually devolved into verbal conflicts that did little to diminish his unpopularity or his ego. While he had a bit of a mouth, Anathayn was generally well-meaning and kind to those in need. It was his kindness towards an elderly Hammerspark Dwarf, named Kekadagh Hammerspark that eventually earned him an apprenticeship with the legendary smith. Having made his acquaintance on the street, where he found, then helped the old timer load heavy ingots of ore into his wagon, Kekadagh immediately took a liking to the Elf. Between friendly (if vulgar) banter and days filled with hauling and shipping ore, the two became fast friends; enough that Kekadagh finally felt he could trust Anathayn to learn the secrets of Dwarvish smithing. By the time of Kekadagh’s passing, Anathayn had become the only Shei smith on Imarel to have learned all the smithing secrets of the Hammerspark clan, already an accomplished blacksmith in his own right. While he never married, Anathayn was rumored to have a Human lover by the name of Portia. They never married, in large part due to the ethical outlook of the time. It is unknown whether she had ever had children by him, but Anathayn had two dogs, Kaswuia and Thomathad that might as well been his children. Even in death, these now spectral hounds follow him around the forge and chase off those unwelcome. 'Franqkisuatak ' '(“Frank” the Medinciner ) Race: Van’Su Age: 19,011 years old. Class: Seventh Circle Hydromancy Thaumaturge, High Dimensionalist. Description: Frank is a very, very old Van’Su, old by even their standards. Once proud black and gold-tipped plumage is thinning and his posture has sagged a bit, though his proud black beak is still held high and his small, but sharp black eyes are still keen. Commonly, he wears a monocle of some sorcerous import, along with a tailed longcoat, waistcoat, linen shirt, trousers and a top hat he is most fond of. History: Franqkisuatak lived a long and adventurous life. Born sometime before the War of the Betrayers, he has traveled across Imarel, Ishaela and thanks to his people’s vast knowledge of Dimensional Magic, has also seen other parts of Imarel’s solar system and galaxy. Through his many travels, he has acquired vast knowledge on healing, mending and curing various sorts of diseases, viruses and ailments that has earned him the title of Mediciner from his peers. Like most Van’Su, Frank knows things about the Multiverse that no other mortal race at this point in history could possibly ever hope to discover or understand. And while he might call upon this knowledge from time to time to help other mortal races, he will not under any circumstances reveal those secrets in full, for an understanding of how other peoples tend to grow ambitious and power-hungry. Frank in particular is fond of humans, finding the wonders they bring forth in such a short lifespan both inspiring and impressive. As a Mediciner, he is as familiar with human conditions and sickness as he is of his own people’s, for his intense study of them. In Kyssak, where he claims residence, he lives above his doctor’s office, with his wife, Kikanukisuatak and his human assistants, Amber and Theodore. 'Ilys Jhal' (known as Ilys the Mad) Race: Moon Elvish…or was. Age: Was 632 years old at the time of her death. Class: Arch-Scion Conjurer. Description: 'Ilys was tall of a Moon Elf, reaching 5’5” inches. She had a lovely, regal bearing and only wore the finest clothing she could afford. She had white hair that was often kept brushed back from her face and woven in intricate braids down her back. Known for her striking lavender eyes for the way they stood out on her pale completion, Ilys had Elvish, Human and Shar`Vaire suitors from the finest families seeking her hand, but like many, she was married to Magic in a way no mortal partner could compete. '''History: '''Ilys was born in 423 BF into a life of great wealth and nobility, affording her the finest education Am-Vansa had to offer. But for the intuitive and many said introverted Ilys, this was not enough. As soon as she was of age, she enrolled into the School of Magic in the newly constructed city of Am-Xitha and began her studies. One of the few Elvish cities that openly welcomed other races to study alongside Elves, Ilys was availed to learn much about magic and in particular managed to learn the difficult-to-master Asyndi casting style during this time. It is believed that in learning how to channel Man, she also managed to find a way to infuse Mana with a form and with life, a trick even the most powerful Asyndi could not duplicate. While she never married, she had a long-standing relationship with a Human merchant who ran a large trading company that handled goods and services between the Grand Duchy of Brookshire to the Kingdom of Shei, by the name of William Blackwell. She had a daughter to him named Tyana that had to be kept secret, due to the strict non-racial interbreeding laws of the time. Raising her daughter in secrecy meant giving up a promising career as an instructor at the Am-Xitha School of Magic where she graduated many years before, though she continued to practice magic for profit. With both her knowledge and her skills in high demand, Ilys was able to raise the child on her own, giving her to William to care for when it was necessary for her to entertain guests or bring in those she elected to privately tutor. Her secret kept for many years, long after her beloved William passed away and long enough for lovely Tyana to blossom into womanhood herself. Taking after her father with dark hair and bright blue eyes, Ilys was able to bring her daughter in as an ‘assistant’ without anybody knowing the better. In fact, when Silivas Jiliaran contracted her to enchant his new hotel, Tyana did a good portion of the enchanting work to help take some of the burden off of her mother. The circumstances of her madness are left to some conjecture. It is believed in 250 BF, when Tyana was discovered dead inside an aqueduct, brutally raped and murdered that she had gone insane with both grief and rage. Others suggest it was the result of confronting Tyana’s murderer, a Shar`Vaire Psionist named Limvar Qin. Limvar served as an Emissary of the D’Mirian Empire and was treated largely untouchable by the kingdom, in spirit of keeping good relations with the Shar`Vaire. One theory suggests Limvar mentally attacked the renown Scion Conjurer in the confrontation, driving her mad for doing so. Whatever the case, Ilys spent the last decades of her life locked away in her tower, seeing no one, but creating insane, wonderful and sometimes terrible creations. Ilys died in 213 BF when the Shar’Vaire attacked Am-Xitha. It is said it took two legions of the Empires most resolute Marines and three Theocrat Magi to take her and her tower. The resulting conflict blasted the uppermost levels from it, leaving naught but a smoking, broken spire to the sky to remind the world of Ilys the Mad. Rumors persist that she still haunts the ruins of her tower, twisted with the hatred she felt in her final moments. 'Kelan Fairtide (Head Physician of the City Infirmary) ''' '''Race: '''Half-Elf '''Age: 235 Class: '''Druid of Shuun/Hydromancer '''Description: Kelan is a hawkish looking fellow, with narrow features, dark eyes that always seem like they’re squinting, with a pencil-thin beard and dark, wispy hair. Despite his frangible countenance, he is in robust health and carries himself with an easy confidence that instills a sense of competence in others. History: Kelan comes from a family of sea traders, whose business runs out of Mistrise Harbor. Dealing mostly with Shalzaari trinkets and baubles to bring to the markets across the sea in Sundown, Vale, Windsong and Tashran, both his sorcerous education was seen to by his parents, who sent him to the School of Magic in Am-Raynia to learn his sorcerous craft. It wasn’t till coming to Am-Xitha did he begin actively seeking Shuun as a means of cultivating divine power as a healer as well. With his family’s livelihood dependant on the sea the God of the Sea and the Water element was a natural choice for this pursuit. While not on duty at the city infirmary, Kelan serves as a priest at the Temple of Shuun. As Head Physician of the Am-Xitha Infirmary, Kelan is charged with keeping things running, hiring (and if need be, firing) staff and making public health awareness notifications for the city. In that capacity, Kelan runs a tight ship in both the literal and figurative sense. His time as a seafarer has lent certain work ethics and habits to his management style. Inspections are done every day, everything is checked and re-checked and everything is kept clean and cleaned again, even if it’s been cleaned. 'King Tolliver Roland Grimshaw VII ' Race: Human Age: 45 Class: '''Knight (Reaver) '''Description: Tolliver is a bald-headed tyrant with a long black beard, broad shoulders and narrow dark brown eyes. He is ill-tempered, impatient and cunning to the extreme, willing to bend any law or manipulate any contract he makes for his own benefit. Despite his barbaric looks, he is a brilliant tactician and has an impressive understanding of many fields. The best phrase to describe this chosen Reaver of an unnamed god is, ‘Not to be taken lightly.’ History: 'Born in 1300 AC, Tolliver Grimshaw has been the pride of his family as both a soldier and a student of war tactics, having graduated from the Luisella War College with top honors. Despite his fine education and birth into a wealthy and old family, Tolliver obsessed over one point in particular. His family was supposed to be the ruling family. In 3245 BF, Tolliver’s ancestor, Biram Grimshaw had led the Human refugees from Ishaela to the western coast, where Brookshire would eventually be founded. He had protected these people with his army and made sure that they had been fed and had clean water. So, despite having made great personal sacrifices, the people chose Elmas de Bellicose to be their Duke. Biram, incensed by what he believed to be a rigged vote, attempted to kill Elmas outright. The resulting duel turned into an all-out brawl as things often do with Hillsmen, resulting in the untimely death of Biram by a pitchfork from a farmer. While the sting of those early days has been forgotten by many, but held like a still bleeding wound by the Grimshaw family, who spent many years thereafter rebuilding their reputation and their influence. Thousands of years have passed and the opportunity to take what was rightfully his family’s right to rule was finally retaken in 1344 AC, when Arch-Duke Ferdinand de Bellicose died at the age of 104. His son, Armando the 4th was seen as a weak, foppish sort with no real desire to rule, save for the opportunity it gave him to indulge in pretty girls. Tolliver took the opportunity to seize power, slaying anybody that would not either flee or swear immediate fealty. Strangely the old Arch-Duke’s beloved adviser, Lady Ariadne Amrays was also spared and allowed to retain her offices as his adviser. With Armando ousted and his sister Kamina claimed as his bride, Tolliver quickly ascended to become the new Arch-Duke of the Grand Duchy; a title he would soon cast aside entirely for the new one of king, along with the renaming of land as the Kingdom of Moonfall. This was done most believe because of his family’s disgracing at Brookshire thousands of years ago. Tolliver’s reign lasted only two years however, in large part to a grass roots rebellion organized by the enigmatic Arcanium. Referred to as the Peasant’s Rebellion of 1345, Tolliver was hunted down and defeated within the old de Bellicose fortress in Brookshire, slain by Duke Arathys Blackthorne and other Heroes of Am-Xitha. 'Ophris (Councilmen of the Zish Quarter) Race: Ziyn Age: '''139 '''Class: Paragon Shaman Description: As Ziyn go, Ophris is monstrous at ten feet of ‘standing’ height and thirty feet of overall length. He is unusual for his kind in that regard, looming over other Ziyn by two feet or more. His scales are an olive green, with an orange, black and white pattern throughout. This is also the coloration of his head-fan, with orange at the beginning, then white, then finally black at the tips. His eyes are a similar orange hue, with flecks of yellow surrounding the slit pupil. History: Despite his size, Ophris is a peaceful sort, who holds true to the edicts of the Spirit of Serenity. As the child of a priestess of the order and a father who served as a clan champion and later, elder, Ophris was raised with wisdom and love, but with the capacity to fight should it be necessary. because he was the eldest hatched of is broodmates, Ophris was often looked upon to lead his two brothers and three sisters and see to them when both parents had duties, though he was not much more than a few minutes older. This bred some resentment, especially in one of his sisters, Kisunah who was an extremely talented clairvoyant. Because of her gift of foresight, she felt that she should be the one to look after the other children. While normally such petty things are the stuff of epic clashes between siblings, Ophris proved his wisdom by offering to share the duties as an equal, rather than making her sister feel put out by the arrangement. Since that time, Kisunah served as his advisor and second in all matters, as they grew older. This included his ascent to Ziyn tribe elder. With his sister at his side, feeding him prophecy and visions when crucial, Ophris had some advanced warning of the coming of Kanard Hammerspark and his golemized army. Time enough to stash away weapons, food and supplies; the bare minimum to survive, should Kisunah’s prophetic dreams come to fruition. This action had a great deal to do with the tribe’s survival when Kanard put the Screaming Halls underhalls under siege. Kisunah was slain in the ensuing fight for freedom in 1346 AC. And while that fight was eventually won with the tipping of the scales, thanks to the Heroes of Am-Xitha, Ophris still takes the loss very hard. While still a gentle spirit, the old Ziyn is slow to trust and slower still to confide in others. As the councilman for the Zish Quarter in Am-Xitha, he is a shrewd, cautious but ultimately largehearted Ziyn, who ever has the fate of his people foremost in his mind. 'Xala Jann' (Chosen of Synri) Race: Half-Asyndi (Albadosian/Shar’Vaire) Age: 27 at the time of her ‘death.’ Class: Cleric/Assassin Description: 'Xala difficult to miss with her lean, athletic body and form-hugging combination of glossy black Lasher Leather armor and Xosian-Forged Infernium chainmail. Xala Jann, the Half-Asyndi Avatar of Deception wore her inky black hair cropped short, though longer in the front in a way that it sweeps across her cocoa-dark features and eyes of a dark blue-gray, almost like iron in their color and intensity. Xala was blessed with a regal countenance, suggesting that she may well be of noble ancestry, though marred by the scar cut around her right eye and down her cheek; a parting gift from fellow priestess of Synri, Indara Kalee from the final fight of Synri’s Tournament of the Avatar. History: Xala was the daughter of an Albadosian warlock and a Shar’Vaire witch, with the express intent of birthing a child that would one day, serve as an Avatar of Synri. While loved by her parents, she was also trained heavily and forced to the very limits of both physical and mental exertion for the opportunity to serve as the divine vessel for Synri, the matron goddess for both her parents. As such, she had no real childhood to speak of; her childhood playmates were sparring partners and her elders were trainers and handlers that sent her out in the world to kill and later, as the blessings of womanhood settled in, seduce her prey. While trained as an assassin and a cleric of Synri, Xala also underwent all the seduction and relaxation techniques Nahara learn to aid in her portfolio of skills she (or her goddess) could call upon at any given time. Having learned the rapier, the dagger and er favorited weapon, the bladed whip to a dancer’s sort of perfection, Xala was soon set upon the world to kill, deceive, cheat and seduce her way to the position of High Priestess, by the time she had seen twenty years of age. Xala was slain, while under the control of her goddess, Synri at the hands of Arathys Blackthorne and the Heroes of Am-Xitha, in 1346 AC. Using the word ‘slain’ is something of a misnomer however, because of the goddess-infused simulacrums of herself that were produced under Synri’s command. There are thirteen of these simulacrum, though some have altered their appearance so that they may blend in. As the simulacrum all have imprinted her personality, Xala could be considered alive. 'Xandra ' ' Race: Appears Moon Elvish (Mana Construct/Sorcerous Projection) Age: Has the appearance of a 26 year old Moon Elf female. Class: Scion Conjurer Description: '''Xandra is a delicately curved beauty at five foot and four inches with long, wavy hair she wears any number of ways depending on her mood. She appears as a shimmering light blue, but she can change her color uniformly and does it often to reflect her mood. Meant to be attractive but also approachable, Xandra has been referred to as ‘cute’ by more than a few of the regulars that one frequented the Edge of Dreaming Hotel. Something of a free spirit, she definitely has the whimsy of a young adult and will be prone to do unexpected things. '''History: Added as the final touch to the Edge of Dreaming Hotel in 351 BF, Xandra is a-one-of-a-kind Mana Construct whose secret of creation has long since been lost to the ravages of war and the passage of Time. In every way she is considered a sentient being, capable of feeling and interacting with other sentient beings. While normally she whisks about insubstantially, she can also make herself ‘touchable’ as so to pick up instruments or to shake somebody’s hands. She’s also been known to dance on furniture and the piano to exhibit this particular talent! Category:Am-Xitha (Chronicle)